


Sound of Silence

by SpikesSire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikesSire/pseuds/SpikesSire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a nightmare or reallity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble a long time ago for my first fandom I fell in love with and think it fits my new love too. And I am an artist not a writer, so bear with me.

I wake with a gasp, cobwebs of my dream flitter through my mind, fleeting like moonbeams just before dawn. The air around me smells like my lover but that can't be. I blink the last remnants of sleep from my eyes and roll over onto my side. The smell gets stronger and I take my lover's pillow, clutching it to my chest, deeply inhaling his unique scent. Didn't it smell stronger just yesterday? And I fear the moment when it's gone forever, lost like everything else I gave a place in my heart. My gaze turns to the french windows. They are blind with raindrops, slowly gliding down, unforeseen changing direction, stopping only long enough to slide along as if nothing has happened. They shimmer like millions of diamonds, illuminated occasionally by the lighthouse fire. 

On my lover's skin they would look even more beautiful. So pale, like marble, strong but although smooth to the touch. Light footsteps distract me from my observation but I don't turn around. Instead I inhale again my lover's scent from the pillow. It calms me like a drug, helps me coping with the things my mind torments me with when I'm unaware. The blanket lifts and a warm body glides behind me. Shower warm arms slip around my waist and soft warm lips trace featherlight above my tattoo. My lover's fresh strong scent conquers the cool air around me and I shudder with relief.

His hold on me tightens briefly. "Same dream again, babe?"

I nod into his pillow.

A dream... right, just a dream...

The end


End file.
